Musuh Diatas Kertas
by Maenenim611
Summary: Permusuhan diantara mereka membuat KSHS (Konoha Senior High School) berasa seperti medan perang untuk mendapatkan tahta singgasana.


Musuh Di atas Kertas by Maenenim611

 ** _Selamat Membaca Semoga Terhibur_**

"Kali ini ku tak kan kalah dari mu. Seorang Sakura Haruno tidak terima jika harga dirinya di injak injak, kau mengerti !?" tudingnya pada pemuda pirang yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh, ingin sekali rasanya gadis pinky itu mencongkel mata biru samudranya.

"Kau itu selalu saja berlebihan. Apa semua wanita seperti itu?. Menanggapi sesuatu yang menyangkut kedudukan martabat secara berlebihan. Hahaha itu sungguhlah lucu." Kekehan geli telah lolos beberapa kali di mulut seksi nya.

"Terserah kau mau menyatakan apa, tapi kali ini aku harus berada di peringkat satu dan berada di atasmu tak akan pernah jatuh."

"Hohoho. kau menantang ku nona manis, sayangnya kau akan berakhir dengan menangis." seringayan licik terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku. Durian Tengik." ucapnya dengan gemas di akhir kalimat.

Sasuke yang melihat perdebatan antara mereka di koridor sekolah, langsung saja menghampiri gadis pinky itu dan memegang kedua bahunya yang menegang karna menahan amarah.

"Sakura tenanglah. Ayo kita masuk kelas, kau pasti sudah mencariku dan menunggguku lama." mendapat perlakuan lembut dari pemuda tampan bagaikan pangeran yang sedang menyelamatkan dirinya dari siluman rubah membuat hati Sakura yang keras kini kembali melunak. Tentu saja gadis pinky itu menurut saja tanpa mempedulikan pemuda pirang yang masih mau berdebat dengannya.

"Menurut ku Sasuke-kun dengan Sakura-san pasangan yang sangat serasi. Benar bukan?"

"Benar juga"

Bisik bisik dari dua siswi yang melintas di hadapan Naruto dengan sengaja.

"Apa yang Kalian katakan." gerutu pemuda pirang itu tersengut sungut. "Hahaha ada yang cemburu ni ye" ejek mereka dengan sengaja dan berlalu begitu saja. Ya benar Naruto cemburu, ia memang menyukai gadis pinky itu, bahkan lebih dari itu melainkan sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak lelah apa? yang dia lakukan hanya bermain main saja, tapi kenapa dia mendapat nilai yang begitu tinggi dengan mudahnya sedangkan diriku sudah bersusah payah belajar hingga larut malam, tak juga dapat mengalahkan nya" gumam Sakura, memandang pemuda pirang yang sibuk bermain sepak bola dengan teman teman satu klep olahraganya dilapangan. Jendela perpustakaan KSHS sangatlah lebar, jadi tak heran bisa langsung melihat lapangan olahraga yang luas didekat perpustakaan.

"Sakura, apa kau sadar? sejak tadi kau hanya membicarakan si durian itu dan tidak memperhatikan ku. Kau ini berniat untuk belajar dengan ku atau tidak?" ucap Sasuke, dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Sasuke-kun cemburu ya..., iyakan kan kan?"goda gadis pinky itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Apa kau tahu? aku juga termasuk musuh mu loh?" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu, tapi Sasuke-kun tidak akan mengalahkan ku. Sasuke-kun akan tetap diperingkat ke tiga"

"Percaya diri sekali kau?"

"Pokoknya Sasuke-kun tidak boleh menjadi musuhku seperti durian tengik itu. Sasuke-kun harus selalu ada dipihak ku" ucapnya dengan semangat yang berkobar.

"Iya iya" jawabnya santai.

.

.

.

.

"Goal"

"huhuhuhu, kau memang yang paling hebat mencetak poin Naruto" girang teman teman satu timnya.

"Naruto, Hinata memanggilmu" seru shikamaru yang hanya menonton pertandingan saja waktu itu.

"Apa? untuk apa dia?"

"Naruto-kun, kumohon ikutlah dengan ku sebentar" ucap gadis dengan rambut indigo itu, ia terlihat tak sabaran ingin bertemu Naruto hingga ia harus terjun langsung ke lapangan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru tolong gantikan aku" ucapnya mengiyakan dan menyuruh temannya untuk menggantikannya. Terpaksa permainan sepakbola yang disukai Naruto harus dihentikan sementara waktu.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berada di taman belakang KSHS dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang memanjang yang termasuk dari fasilitas KSHS.

"Naruto-kun, aku menyukaimu" ucapnya langsung tanpa basa basi, terlihat jelas warna merah pekat memenuhi wajahnya yang cantik.

"ehh itttu.." kaget Naruto tak disangka sambil berpikir _'Kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku'_

Suasana canggung diantara mereka pun tak terelakkan.

"Hinata, kau tahu kan? aku sudah menyukai gadis lain" ucapnya memecah keheningan.

"Haaa, Naruto-kun tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan sebelum aku benar benar pergi dari sini" jawabnya cepat.

"Eh.., memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Besok orang tuaku akan pindah ke Tokyo dan aku juga harus ikut dengannya"

"Sayang sekali, padahal satu tahun lagi kita juga kan lulus disini. Pasti susah untuk mencari teman yang baru disana"

"Tentu akan terasa sulit, tapi disana ada teman masa kecilku jadi tidak terlalu khawatir"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" gumam Naruto tersenyum lembut, mata birunya memandang lekat gadis lavender itu. Ia sadar, gadis yang ada disampingnya ini tengah berkaca kaca menahan air mata.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih untuk dua tahun ini kau sudah banyak membantuku. Terima kasih telah mempelajari ku tentang apa itu rasa suka" kata kata perpisahan pun terucap. Naruto mendekap memeluk gadis itu sengaja demi merendahkan rasa kecewa yang dirasakan teman satu kelasnya ini. Hinata pun memeluknya dengan erat dan sesekali mengusap air matanya yang sempat keluar.

"Semoga kau akan baik baik saja disana"

"Naruto-kun juga harus sehat selalu" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis dan melepaskan pelukan.

"Naruto-kun, aku harus pergi karena masih ada yang harus ku urus" ucapnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun" ucapnya sebelum benar benar pergi meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu yang memandangi nya sampai gadis itu benar benar lenyap dari penglihatannya.

"Dasar playboy cap durian tengik"

"Sakura-chan?" kaget Naruto dengan gadis pinky yang disukai nya muncul tiba tiba dibelakangnya.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Semuanya" ketus Sakura.

"Sakura-chan cemburu ya.?..."goda Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Kha, untuk apa aku cemburu padamu? Dari pada itu, lebih baik aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjatuhkan mu kedalam lubang yang sangat dalam hingga kau tak sanggup bangkit lagi"

"Menurut ku itu tidak masalah jika lubangnya adalah Sakura, mungkin sedikit dorongan dan goyangan dari ku akan terasa lebih nikmat"

"Dasar mesum" sembur Sakura yang wajahnya sudah merah pekat.

"Sakura-chan, pulang bersama ku ya kali ini?" mohon nya

"Sayang sekali Naruto, Sakura sudah ada janji dengan ku setelah sepulang sekolah" yang jawab malah pemuda berkepala pantat ayam yang baru datang dan langsung merangkul bahu mungil Sakura, menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari sini.

"Bye bye Naruto" ledek Sasuke dan melenggang pergi dengan Sakura yang bungkam.

"Mereka benar benar pasangan yang sangat serasi rasa rasanya bagaikan terasi" gerutu nya kesal pada diri sendiri.

"Menyebalkan, apa menyukai wanita sebegitu gilanya diriku" gerutu nya lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **Tap**

Kaki berlapis sepatu hitam mengkilap menapaki halaman sekolah dengan semangat yang berkobar.

"Yooooss, saatnya berperang" teriaknya berapi api.

 **Puk**

Senggolan keras dari belakang hampir saja membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja kepala permen kapas" ejeknya dari sang pemuda pirang yang sengaja menyenggolnya tadi.

"Awas kau durian tengik. Pokoknya kali ini aku yang ada diperingkat satu" ujarnya keras kepala, sedangkan si pirang melenggang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu ujian semester satu dimulai dan kompetisi perebutan tahta alias peringkat untuk menduduki tingkatan, derajat, martabat yang tinggi. Permusuhan mereka benar benar sengit hingga para penghuni KSHS keheranan dengan tingkah mereka. Berbagai gangguan yang dilakukan si pemuda pirang untuk menggoyahkan semangat jiwa si gadis pinky telah dilakukannya.

"Hai pinky, apa kau mau?" Ucap si pirang dengan menunjukkan selembar kertas jawaban miliknya. Kebetulan Sakura dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan ruang ujian yang sama, terlihat sekali aura aura pertempuran di ruangan ini yang telah mengganggu semua murid yang juga satu ruangan dengan mereka, membuat merinding saja.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ganggu aku"

Dan tidak sekali dua kali Naruto mengganggu konsentrasi Sakura yang tengah mengerjakan tugas. Kadang mencubit lengan kurusnya, menyenggolnya hingga tercipta coretan di lembar jawab si gadis pinky, dia juga sering memanggil manggil namanya di luar jendela jika sudah terlebih dahulu keluar ruangan, dan pasti sang pengawas sering menegur kelakuan nakal Naruto yang juga mengganggu seisi ruangan. Bukankah itu bisa dibilang curang?

.

.

.

.

.

Pengumuman nilai dan peringkat pun tiba. Kini seluruh murid kelas XI tengah menatap mading yang berisikan nilai keseluruhan mata pelajaran dari mereka menjadi satu.

Ada yang merasa sedih, senang, kecewa dan sebagainya.

"Lihat, perubuhan besar bagi KSHS. Sakura Haruno berhasil merebut tahta yang selama ini berada ditangan Naruto Uzumaki" seru murid KSHS yang melihat siapakah seseorang yang menjadi urutan pertama.

"Luar biasa, namaku akan menjadi bagian sejarah KSHS, hahaha" girang gadis pinky itu dengan tawa kemenangan.

"Kau tidak sadar? nilai keseluruhan kita sama 680" gumam Naruto yang disamping Sakura berdiri dengan menatap mading sekolah.

"eh, kenapa bisa?" heran si pemuda raven yang juga berada di dekat gadis pinky.

"Apa kau menyuap wali kelas mu?"tanya si pirang. Si gadis pinky hanya diam membisu sembari menjauhi mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Sasuke yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei, kenapa aku bisa menjadi peringkat satu padahal kami memiliki nilai yang sama? aku tidak mau dianggap curang. Sensei, apa bisa jelaskan ini?" tuntut Sakura pada wali kelasnya.

"heee, ku kira Sakura-chan akan senang bisa mengalahkan Naruto?" ujar wali kelas Naruto yang duduknya berdampingan dengan wali kelas Sakura. Ya, kini Sakura berada di kantor guru untuk memprotesnya.

"Sebagai wali kelas, kami bingung untuk menempatkan kalian diperingkat mana, sedangkan nilai kalian sama. Maka dari itu, kami menilai kalian dari segi kesopanan, kerajinan kalian di sekolah dan Sakura adalah pemenangnya, dibandingkan Naruto sering sekali tidur dikelas saat pelajaran dan juga kadang bolos sekolah" ucap wali kelas Sakura menjelaskan.

"Benar sekali" ucap wali kelas Naruto meyakinkan.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan" panggil seseorang mengagetkan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kantor guru.

Si gadis pinky hanya melirik sebentar dan mulai menjauhinya, tapi sayang tangan berotot milik Naruto memegang tangan nya untuk tidak pergi.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah menang. hmn, bagaimana jika kita rayakan kemenangan mu dengan kencan bersamaku "tawar Naruto dengan senang hati. Genggaman tangan si pemuda pirang, ia sentak dan berkata "Untuk apa aku kencan dengan musuhku?, lebih baik ku pergi dengan Sasuke-kun" dengusnya ketus.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak mencintai ku kan? kau hanya kasihan pada ku kan?" ucap Naruto kecewa dengan nada yang keras, ia benar benar kesal atas penolakan Sakura.

"Jawab aku?" ucapnya lagi, mata biru samudra nya menatap tajam mata hijau sang gadis pujaan hati.

"Iya..." jawabnya singkat dan meninggalkan Naruto yang patah hati atas perkataannya.

.

.

"Kau kejam juga" ledek Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku hanya menirukan gayamu" ucapnya ketus.

.

.

.

.

Obat paling mujarab untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal adalah dengan olahraga, menurut Naruto. Dan kini ia sedang bermain baseball bersama teman temannya dilapangan.

"Oi, Sasuke. Apa kau mau ikut bermain?" tawar Naruto pada pemuda raven yang tengah memperhatikannya di luar pagar besi.

"Awass"

 **Duakk**

"Hueee, aaargg" rinti Naruto yang terkena bola baseball yang dipukul kencang tak sengaja mengenai dadanya. Darah segar pun tak bisa dihindari keluar dari mulutnya, tentu saja semua orang panik dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku tidak papa?"

"Naruto, maaf kan aku"

"Aku bilang tidak papa" bentaknya keras kepala. Padahal terlihat sekali ia tengah kesakitan hingga meringkuk diatas tanah.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya" ucap Sasuke meredakan kecemasan mereka dan merangkul satu tangan Naruto untuk bangkit dan pergi menuju ruang UKS sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana obatmu?" tanya pemuda raven itu cemas.

"Ada di tas ku di kelas" jawabnya lemah. Naruto berbaring lemah diatas kasur UKS, setelah Sasuke, temannya membantunya membersihkan darah di mulut Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Kantin KSHS

"Tadi kau lihat? Naruto jatuh sakit lagi"

"Iya aku melihatnya"

"Katanya bola baseball mengenai tepat pada dadanya"

"Padahal dia jenius, tapi sayang penyakitan"

"Hahaha"

"Jika benar ia mati, akan ku ambil otaknya untuk ku"

 **Plakk**

Tamparan berhasil dilayangkan Sakura pada salah satu siswi yang berbicara diluar batas, semua teman satu bangkunya hanya tercengang kaget.

"Sssakkurra, akku tttiddak tahu kau ada dibelakang ku" ucapnya terbata bata karena kera baju seragamnya dicengkram kuat oleh gadis pinky yang terlihat ganas.

"Kau mengambil otaknya? kalau begitu akan ku ambil dahulu otak busuk mu"

"Awww"

Sakura menjambak rambut coklat gadis itu tidak kenal ampun.

"Ssakura, maaf kan kami" mohon mereka takut.

Seisi kantin menjadi runyam karena mereka.

"Kenapa kau marah, Sakura? jika satunya mati, kan kau bisa mendapatkan yang satunya. Dasar wanita jalang" hinaan dari pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di masing masing pipinya yang tengah duduk di seberang bangku mereka.

Gadis pinky meninggalkan siswi itu dan menuju padanya dengan kemarahan yang memuncak.

"Kau..."

Badannya terhenti ketika bahu mungilnya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" panggilnya dengan mata hijau yang sembab.

"Ikutlah dengan ku" ajaknya datar.

"Kiba, aku tahu kau membenci Naruto. Tapi setidaknya ia pernah menjadi sahabat mu" seru Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah berada di koridor sekolah yang sepi dengan Sakura yang menangis keras di pelukan Sasuke.

Menghilangkan semua rasa kesedihan dan kemarahan nya menjadi satu.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan perkataan mereka dan jangan tangisi perlakuan mereka terhadap mu" ucapnya menenangkan sembari melepaskan pelukan. Tangan kurusnya mengusap menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Aku tidak menangis karena mereka, tapi karena aku khawatir pada Naruto" ucapnya menjelaskan dengan masih sesenggukan.

"Hehe, dasar kau ini. Kalau begitu antarkan minuman ini dan obatnya" suruh pemuda raven itu dengan menyerahkan botol mineral dan obat tablet milik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin karena perkataan ku. Kau jadi begini"

"Kenapa Sakura-chan, meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena lagi lagi aku terlihat lemah dimata mu" gumam pemuda pirang itu yang terlihat pucat. Sakura duduk dikursi dekat dengan ranjang yang ditumpangi Naruto.

"Heee, sekarang aku bukan musuh mu lagi kan?" canda Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak" balasnya.

"Jujur saja, aku kesal sekali. Kau begitu dekat dengan Sasuke" rajuknya cemburu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, jika selama mendekati ujian, kau itu musuhku dan jangan ganggu aku saat ujian." gerutu gadis pinky itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjawab iya saat ku bertanya?"

"Ah, itttu. Aku juga sedang kesal, gara gara kau memeluk Hinata. Tentu saja aku sedikit cemburu" akunya dengan wajah merah pekat dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke bawah.

 _'Manisnya'_ pikir Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita pulang bersama"

"Maaf, sepulang sekolah ada rapat osis yang harus ku hadiri" ucapnya tak enak hati, terus terusan menolak ajakan kekasihnya.

"Tidak papa, Naruto akan pulang bersamaku" ujar Sasuke diambang pintu UKS.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin sore sedikit menggoyangkan rambut raven pantat ayam dan rambut pirang durian. Dua sahabat ini tengah menikmati angin sore dan pemandangan alam yang kini berwarna oranye. Berdiri diatas jembatan dengan tangan menggenggam pagar batas jembatan.

"Sasuke, jika aku pergi terlebih dahulu. Bisakah kau menjaga dan menghapus air matanya untukku?"

 **Plakk**

Tamparan berhasil dilayangkan hingga berbekas warna merah diwajah Naruto.

"Kau selalu saja memukulku atau menamparku secara mendadak" gerutu Naruto pada kelakuan sahabatnya sejak dulu. Kebiasaan buruk si pemuda raven.

"Aku akan menamparmu, jika kau mulai berkata tentang kematian" jelasnya memandang datar Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Berhentilah berpikir tentang kapan kau akan mati, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat senyum seseorang yang kita sayangi agar tidak memudar dan merasa bahagia jika bersama kita, serta menghabiskan hidup untuk seseorang yang kita sayangi tanpa mengingat kapan kita kan mati nanti" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dengan senyuman tipis di bibir nya. Naruto terpaku atas peperkataannya.

"Hei hei, sekarang kau bisa berkata manis juga"

"Itu bukan perkataan manis, tapi kata kata bijak" gerutu nya.

"Hahaha, ngomong ngomong kau beneran akan melanjutkan studi mu di London?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Padahal kau satu satunya sahabat ku" kecewa Naruto.

"Kan ada Sakura yang menemani mu"

"Benar juga sih, tapi awas saja ya... jika kau menyakiti sepupuku. Aku tidak segan segan memenggal kepala pantat ayam mu itu" candanya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Karin dengan baik" ucapnya penuh ketegasan.

"Huff, aku sangat merindukannya" sambungnya lagi.

"Aku tahu, aku benar benar mencintainya"

Sasuke adalah teman Naruto sejak taman kanak kanak. Semua kisah pilu yang Naruto alami, Sasuke mengetahuinya. Bahkan Sasuke telah berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Naruto ketika sahabat pirang nya koma untuk pertama kalinya karena serangan jantung yang dialaminya saat umur dua belas tahun.

 ** _SELESAI_**

Pegel juga nih jari ngetiknya.

Oh ya ada yang mau **Prequel**???

Munkin dengan kalian yang rela untuk mereview, pegel saya jadi hilang.

Hahaha

Mohon review nya ya sobat...

tolong tinggalkan jejak

 ** _R_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _V_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _W_**


End file.
